


War Hero

by myglassesaredirty



Category: Left Behind - Jerry B. Jenkins & Tim LaHaye, Left Behind: the Kids
Genre: (when the writing is good), 1 is that it's the best LBTK fic i wrote and that's why it's transferred, 2 is because it needs to be said and LBTK is objectively better, Angst, Best Friends, Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Male Friendship, than the main series, this is here for two reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: Mark died three days ago.
Relationships: Judd Thompson/Vicki Byrne, Mark Eisman & Judd Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	War Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This week, my religion prof assigned us to read Revelation (all of it), which brought back old memories of the Left Behind series. I never read the main series, only the kids version. That being said, it was the fandom I poured 90% of my fic into and how I started gaining traction over on ff.net
> 
> So, that being said, I'm going to play around with Jerry B. Jenkins' characters for a while

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about the joy that he had been feeling days prior. He doesn’t talk about his wife who stood by his side.

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about the call he received that his brother was missing.

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about the hours he sat on the edge of the bed he shared with his wife, playing with his watch. He doesn’t talk about the lost sleep as he worried about his brother.

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about how he stood in front of the window, wondering how much time there was left.

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about the fear he had the following morning. He doesn’t talk about how he knew.

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about the confirmation that his brother was dead. He doesn’t talk about the tears that fell rapidly from his eyes. He doesn’t talk about the fact that he couldn’t even comfort his wife.

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about sleepless nights. He doesn’t talk about his anger towards God.

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about he walked around in a daze. He doesn’t talk about the fact that he never healed.

He doesn’t talk about it.

He doesn’t talk about it because Mark’s death silenced him.

**Author's Note:**

> When I say "a while," I mean I'm rewriting the entire fucking kids series. That was some fucking trash. I did better when I was 14, for fuck's sake. Not even kidding, I had five different people, including strangers, say this to me. I posted this fic just to establish LBTK on the fandoms list.
> 
> You will not need context for the series then. If you read this and know what I'm talking about, leave a kudo or comment if you wish. If not, scroll on by. I will not be offended.


End file.
